Shouted Passion
by Kaiya Darkwolf
Summary: ONE SHOT. R due to language and sex. Reply to my friend Bubbles' challenge.


**Shouted Passion.**  
  
_Disclaimer: All characters belong to JKR._  
  
AN: this is a lil challenge made by my friend Bubbles, after I mistakenly ruined the ending for Stone Statues for her....doops. Anyway hope you like darling xx  
  
# # #  
  
I look at her sleeping body now, lying curled on the sheets of my bed. She is beautiful I will admit that – but never out loud, not to her, not to anyone. I can't. Our Lord would murder us on the spot. After all this entire charade was his idea in the first place.  
  
Woo her, seduce her, fuck her, mark her and marry her.  
  
But not fall in love with her.  
  
I fucked up royally, and the worse part is that she knows it. Knows it and teases me and torments me because of my bloody heart that I didn't even know I had.  
  
I sigh and climb out of the bed, the silk sheets sliding off my body easily. I move over to the window. Gazing out into the clear night sky. The full moon is high above the trees and my mind dances back to the mutt werewolf Lupin.  
  
I wonder if he is out in the forest tonight, or did that fool Potter lock him away in a cage? I shrug, whatever the case is with the lone marauder it doesn't bother me. I have my own problem to solve.  
  
The enigma of the red-headed godless currently lying naked in my bed.  
  
I did not expect the wooing of her to be so easy. No the hardest part was getting her pathetic friends to leave her alone and to stop questioning her. The ones in her year were easy enough – they didn't seem to really care at all, which is not that much of a surprise considering the whole fiasco in her first year. No the hard ones were the bloody golden trio. Especially the main weasel Ron. Granger was simple, show her that Ginerva was happy with me and she was fine, well not fine but was a damn sight more accepting of mine and Ginerva 's relationship then the others.  
  
But not Potter.  
  
Oh no it seemed that the bloody boy-who-lived himself had himself a little crush on the weaslette. One which I flattened long before she herself found out about it.  
  
But that was 7 years ago now.  
  
The seducing went easily, and I actually blessed my tainted veela heritage at that point, a little bit of my own charm and veela tricks and she was putty in my hands.  
  
Then the weasel came back and dragged her away from me. I thought I had lost her at that point.  
  
Nope.  
  
The girl had a flare in her, and a mean temper that I have been on the receiving end way too many times, she fought back against her pathetically over-protective brother and returned to me. To me. In front of the entire school, after all the git would have chosen bloody dinner time to do this wouldn't he. But no all the attention on her didn't phase her one bit, she cursed weasel right there and there with her infamous bat-bogey hex and spat some pretty nasty shit about him and then moved over to me and joined me at the Slytherin table.  
  
The word 'shocked' had never been more understated to that day.  
  
That night she came with me to the Snake pit and stayed the night, I fulfilled the third of five steps I had to complete. Of course shagging required her to be naked and that was when I found out something I had no idea about.  
  
On her pale skin, marking her left forearm was none other then the Dark Mark I was supposed to get her to agree to get next.  
  
It blazed against her pale skin and I remember even now seven years later running my fingers over it in surprise, even I hadn't been marked at that point, the entire thing was part of my initiation, but there it was. A vicious black skull and snake, the white skin around it flaring red.  
  
After that moment the entire relationship between us grew more intense, more passionate and more incredible. Three months later she agreed to be my wife, another thing that completely floored the school and her family. But it doesn't matter, she moved to the Snake pit after that first night.  
  
She is incredible and more then deserves the title of Red Goddess. For she is, but like I said I will never admit these things out loud to anyone. Not ever.  
  
I jump in slight surprise as slender arms circle around my waist.  
  
"Come back to bed darling." She purred and I felt my body respond at her voice.  
  
I lead her back to the bed and push her down onto it roughly. Our love making, always has been rough – except the first time of course and that had been her first time too. First time ever. With me of all people – I thought it would have been Potter or that idiot Creevey or even maybe Longbottom, but no it was me.  
  
She grinned at me. An evil feral grin that shows that there is no dominant and submissive in this relationship at least not in the bedroom anyway. Every time is a battle for supremacy .  
  
The sweat on our bodies builds up rapidly and we continue to turn and fight, neither never staying on top for longer then a minute at most.  
  
I grin sadistically as I flip her one more time and thrust harder. I cry out before her but only just, and I close my eyes as her angelic voice echoes my name around the room. I roll off her and she calls me again, saying words she's never said before.  
  
"I love you Draco."  
  
# # #  
  
AN: there done! In ... damn 18 minutes, ah well, it is 3 pages hope you like it darling this is to you Bubbles. 


End file.
